In the prior arts, the grinding ore process from raw material into product needs several procedures such as rough crush, intermediate crush, fine crush and grind. The hammer-crush machine and the impacting-crush machine are generally used for the intermediate and fine crush. The ball mill and the roller mill are used for grind. Therefore, various machines have to be used and the various procedures have to be taken, and a lot of grinding medium may be consumed, during the intermediate crush, fine crush and grind.
A power self-grinding machine as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,795 includes a vertical shaft mounted with a bowl-shaped rotor which is divided into sections by vertical partitions for pushing materials. Unfinished broken materials and water are in the grinding chamber. When the shaft drives and the bowl-shaped rotor rotates with high speed, self-grinding of material occurs, and the broken materials are mixed with water to form thick liquid and then flow into the sorting system.
A pulverizer apparatus as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,303,895 includes a conical plate (cone) which is mounted on a vertical shaft. There are flanges for hammering ore on the surface of the plate. Air-mouth is below the conical plate. When working, the flanges on the plated surface strike and break ore and the air-flow from air mouth blows the broken ore into the powder selector on the top of the grinder.
A power self-grinder for self grinding process as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,918 includes the air vents, which makes a certain angle with the horizontal bottom of the chamber, to blow-up unfinished broken ore near the bottom of the chamber. The unfinished broken ore is blowed up by air-flow with high speed from air vents to realize the self-grinding